boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Lt. Hammerman
__NOEDITSECTION__ "I am Lieutenant Hammerman of the Blackguard." 'Summary' *Lt. Hammerman is the main antagonist of Boom Beach. *He is the commander of the Blackguard. *The Blackguard is a military force that is attempting to take over the islands of the Archipelago and enslave its inhabitants. The player was sent to the Archipelago to stop the Blackguard from taking control of it. *It is unknown how the Blackguard takes over free villages because their army cannot be seen in action. *Lt. Hammerman has 10 bases scattered across the map and are known as Hammerman's HQ. These seem to be his command centers overseeing his conquest. *These bases are not limited in the types and number of defenses it may have like players' bases are. *There are also unique weapons which are used in these bases various times. 'Appearance' *He has black/brown hair, a square nose, normal ears, a scarred left eye and always frowns. *He appears to be relatively short. *He wears a Black uniform with a bit of red on it. *His belt, cap and above his top left pocket has what appears to be the Blackguard symbol. *Another interesting note is the fact that he has lieutenant insignias on his collar. 'Unique Weapons' 'MMG 9000' *The Massacre Machine Gun 9000 is an upgraded version of a Machine Gun. *MMG 9000 has a longer range than nomal Machine Gun. *Level 1 MMG 9000 has 12,000 hitpoints and 85 DPS. Note that this DPS is an approximation by the game because not all shots hit, and the MMG can actually do up to about 850 DPS if your Troops are close enough to it. *It appears on Hammerman's Base level 10, 20 (2), 45, 50 (2), 55, and 60 (2). 'Super Mortar 3000' *The Super Mortar is an upgraded version of a Mortar with extended range and no blind spot. *Level 1 Super Mortar has 10,000 hitpoints and 250 DPS. *It appears on Hammerman's Base level 25, 40 (2), 55, and 60 (2). 'Lt. Hammerman's Base Stats' ^ a''' is your Attack Cost when you open the Hammerman's Base on your map. Reward of gold will not increase after the base explored. ^ you can not get any Stone or Iron before Wood Storage and Stone Storage are built. ---- '''Map of the Archipelago with the locations of all of Hammerman's Bases View the full size image here Lt. Hammerman's HQ Strategies Hammerman's HQ 1 (10): Recommended Army: 2+ Heavies and 6+ Zookas First destroy or weaken a Mortar with Artillery. Then use Heavies as a meat shield with Zookas behind them and take out the MMG 9000. Then, Flare your Troops to place out of range of the other Mortar and take out the Headquarters. Hammerman's HQ 2 (20): Recommended Army: 4+ Heavies & 12+ Zookas First use a few Artillery to destroy or weaken the Cannons on one side of the Headquarters. Then send out your Heavies on the far edge of the beach to soak up the Mines and distract the Machine Guns. Send out all your Zookas behind them to destroy the Machine Guns. Then use Flares to make your way to the MMG 9000 and destroy them. Make your way to the HQ and take out the remaining Cannons in range of you on that side. Destroy the HQ and receive your rewards. Hammerman's HQ 3 (25): Recommended Army: 15+ Warriors Deploy all the Warriors at the right side of the beach. Take out the Sniper Tower, then take down as many crates as you can before receiving fire from the Flamethrowers. Put a Medkit near the back of both Flamethrowers and Flare the warriors to the HQ. They should run through the flames while getting healed by the Medkit. Shock Bomb the Super Mortar as many times as possible to prevent it from demolishing the Warriors as they take down the HQ. Hammerman's HQ 4 (30): Recommended Army: 15+ Warriors Use Gunboat Weaponry to destroy the two Flamethrowers. Deploy all the Warriors on the left side of the beach. Flare the far left crate. Let your Warriors destroy crates and bunkers until they come under fire from the Rocket Launchers. At that point, Flare the HQ and continue to Shock Bomb the Rocket Launchers and wait for your Warriors to destroy the HQ. Hammerman's HQ 5 (35): Recommended Army: 6+ Tanks Use Gunboat Weaponry to destroy the right Cannon and the Boom Mine next to it. Deploy your Tanks on the right edge of the right beach. Flare the up beside where the Cannon was. Then, Flare the Headquarters making sure you are out of range of everything but the Rocket Launchers. You may want to Medkit the Tanks or Shock Bomb the Rocket Launchers as they fire on you while you are destroying the Headquarters. Hammerman's HQ 6 (40) Recommended Army: 30+ level 6+ Warriors First, Barrage the top Boom Mines. Then deploy all the Warriors on the right side of the beach. Let them run to the right sided of the base, and when the right Super Mortar turns towards the Warriors, Shock Bomb it. Wait for the Warriors to destroy the Sniper Towers and supplies, then Flare the HQ. Shock Bomb the Cannons and right Super Mortar and wait for the Warriors to destroy the HQ. Hammerman's HQ 7 (45) Recommended Army: 30+ level 8+ Warriors Deploy all your Warriors on the far right side of the beach. Flare them to the far right Flamethrower in the grouping with three Cannons. Put a Smoke Screen on the Flamethrower to make your Warriors group up for the main run. Proceed to Flare the HQ and make a path of Smoke Screens. Once the Smoke Screen covering the Warriors on the HQ fades, focus on shocking the MMG and Boom Cannons and maybe the Sniper Towers on the left. The Rocket Launchers will not be much of an issue because of their blind spots. Your Warriors will then destroy the HQ easily. Hammerman's HQ 8 (50) Recommended Army: 35+ level 10+ Warriors Barrage the middle of the Headquarters and the top Boom Cannon on one side of the base. Deploy your Warriors on that side of the beach and use Flares to get your Warriors to run to the top corner. Then, Flare the Headquarters and use a few Smoke Screens to get on it. As the Smoke Screen covering your Warriors on the Headquarters wears off, Shock Bomb as many nearby defenses as possible, and destroy the Headquarters. 'Trivia' *When NPC villages are lost, you will get a notification on your Enemy Activity Sidebar saying it was lost by a Blackguard invasion. *Real-life players are referred as Blackguard mercenaries, who have ostensibly been hired by the Blackguard. You may be fighting the Blackguard, but to other players you are Blackguard. *It seems Lt. Hammerman is obsessed with Statues and Power Stones because of their mystical powers. **However, the only Statue he ever uses on one of his bases is a Life Statue on his level 35 base. *Lt. Hammerman's bases drop a lot of Power Stones when destroyed including at least 4 fragments, 3 shards and 2 crystals everytime. *Lt. Hammerman's bases drop 5 Victory Points when destroyed everytime. *After you defeat one of his bases, various freed villages around your Archipelago will put on a fireworks show. Normally when you reclaim a village, only the village that you freed will shoot fireworks. *According to the Navy Military Ranks List, 'Lieutenant' is the 9th highest rank you can get in the navy. It seems that Lt. Hammerman is in need of a promotion, considering that he appears to be the only officer in the game (aside from Dr. Terror, who may not be military as he does not carry a rank). He does, however, refer to superiors that he will have to report to after the player destroys his level 60 base. Category:Gameplay